


Storge

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic Emma (Supermatural: Slice Girls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: What love means to Emma.Day 4: Romance
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Claire Novak
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141931
Kudos: 1





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Emma always knew she was different from her sisters. They felt things she didn’t, thought about the world in different ways. They were all concerned with joining the tribe so they could have daughters of their own. Emma, however, was much more concerned with why they were doing what they were doing.

Their fathers couldn’t have been _that_ bad if they helped in creating them.

Now though, everything seemed to make much more sense to her in a way the elders or her tribe could ever understand. She could see the world in a way that they never could. Each of them was made to do the thing they were born for. As for Emma, the world was her oyster.

She’d never been much interested at in romance. Her friends at school were always talking about who they thought was cute and who they had crushes on. Where as Emma was always more interested in helping her father work on the Impala and researching their next case with her Uncle.

Did that make her different, Emma supposed so but she didn’t much mind. She’d been different from day one. Children of hunters and amazons weren’t exactly common, or long lived for that matter. And she was a monster pretending to be human, that certainly set her apart from her peers in more ways than one.

“Hey Claire,” Emma said as she sat herself on the other girl’s bed, “when did you know you liked Kaia?”

The other girl sat up on her bed and shot the young amazon a confused look.

“What do you mean?” She frowned, “Is there someone at your college that you like?”

Emma shrugged as she played with the hem of her shirt.

“My roommate got a new boyfriend and asked me when I was going to get one,” She confessed, “but like, I’m not interested in guys that way.”

Claire grinned.

“So your my sister in more ways then one?” She joked as she nudged her causing Emma to smile sheepishly at her.

“I guess,” She replied softly, “but if I’m being honest, I’m not really interested in anyone that way. I — I don’t really wanna date anyone. Is that weird?”

Claire shook her head and took Emma’s hands in her own.

“It’s perfectly normal,” She said and frowned when Emma let out a sigh of relief, “where is this all coming from?”

“I just - I just didn’t know if I was broken,” She confessed, “that my Amazon half was messing with my human half and I—“

Emma took a shuttering breath.

“That this why I was different from my sisters and my tribe.” 

Claire pulled Emma to her side and into a hug. Clearly this had been eating at her a while. She looked up when she heard the door open and Alex peak her head in. Claire frantically waved her hand and Alex gently closed the door. Once Emma had cried herself out, she sheepishly pulled away from Claire.

“I’m sorry,” She sniffed as she wiped her tears, “I shouldn’t be unloading all my baggage on you.”

“You’re not ‘unloading’ Ems,” Claire said honestly, “and this is perfectly normal to be feeling like this. You’re not broken and it’s not because you’re an amazon.”

“It’s not?” She said, sounding hopeful.

Claire shook her head and grabbed her phone. Emma Hinata smiled a bit, glad to have such an amazing sister like Claire.

“Hang on,” She said as she stared at her phone, “I know there’s a word for that.”

“Like how your a lesbian?” Emma quipped helpfully.

“Yeah,” Claire chuckled, “like how Patience is Pansexual, Magda is Asexual, and Alex is Bisexual.”

Emma nodded, feeling like she could breathe for the first time in a long time.

“Here it is,” Claire said as she showed Emma her phone, “I think you’re Aromantic. There’s a tone of things you can be because ‘aromantic’ is just an umbrella term.”

“Wow,” Emma breathed as she scrolled through Claire’s phone, “and Dean flag’s color even match my eyes.”

That got Claire laughing.

“Of course that’s what you notice—“

Claire was was cut off by an Emma pulling her into another hug. She laughed a little as the young amazon squeezed her tightly, unable to vocalize her thankfulness.She was sniffling and blubbering in a mixture of English and Greek in her attempt to tell Claire just how happy she was.

When they parted, Emma was still sniffling. 

“You’ll be okay, Emma.” Claire put a hand on her shoulder, “You really will. You don’t need romance to be happy.”

Emma nodded.

“I know,” She said as she wiped her face with her sleeve, “I just — Thank You.”

Claire smiled as she looked at Emma. It looked as if a weight had been lifted from her sister’s shoulders. She looked like Atlas might had he been able to give someone else a chance at carrying the weight of the world.

“You’re welcome, Ems.”

“Want to get some tacos?” Emma asked as her stomach growled, wiping at her eyes with a grin.

“I’d love too,” Claire laughed as she stood, “What is it with you Winchesters and thinking with your stomachs?”

Emma laughed as she followed Claire out of her room.

“What can I say?” She shrugged, “It’s a family trait.”


End file.
